narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Hyūga Elder
Grandfather? How is he Hinata and Neji grandfather? I read some part of the third data book and it didn't say anything about him being Hinata and Neji grandfather. If anyone know where it said that, put a link so I can see. I even google the third data book and read what I can find. Hopemon 21:51, 13 December 2008 (UTC) it's obvious because he is hiashi and hizashi father Clan symbol the clan symbol behind him is different from the other hyugas :Which one? The byakugan, or the clan Symbol....In both cases, the other members have it...--AlienGamer--Talk ( )-- 19:56, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Name His name is Houzu Hyuuga :Do you have proof of that? --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 23:25, October 28, 2009 (UTC) ::saying its obvious he's hizashi and hiashi's father doesnt prove anything, it was never said that he was their father in either the manga nor anime, and other than those, him being their father needs to come from a source like the databook or fanbook, and, as far as i know, this wasnt the case. ::the same stays true with his supposed name being houzu hyuga has also never been confirmed as of yet, and probably never will. :::I have never found any mention of the name Hōzu Hyūga. However, there is proof that the Hyūga elder is the father of Hiashi and Hizashi. Not only was he the family head, a position later inherited by Hiashi, but his silhouette was used to indicate Hiashi and Hizashi's father in the small family tree given in the first databook. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 01:51, December 6, 2009 (UTC) ok then. His name was mentioned in the anime filler Shippuuden episode 192, wasn't it?-- (talk) 11:57, July 27, 2012 (UTC)Someone :As?--Cerez365™ (talk) 12:32, July 27, 2012 (UTC) No. Omnibender - Talk - 00:13, July 28, 2012 (UTC) misleading information why is this man listed as the Hyuga Clan leader?? also why are relations to Hiashi and Hizashi shown is there any evidence that he's their father? i don't think a silhouette is sufficient especially since he doesn't have any outstanding features or accessories so you can specifically say "yes that's him" : If my memory serves me right, in the flashback where Neji was told Hizashi's true fate, Hiashi said to him: "But father...!" And I presume that even Japanese people don't usually call their non-fathers as their fathers (as they do with words like "big brother" and "grand father"). --Nuti (talk) 05:25, February 16, 2010 (UTC) ::There is also a small family tree in the First Databook where his silhouette is used for the father of Hiashi and Hizashi. Common sense and logic also supports those statements. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 07:55, February 16, 2010 (UTC) :::nowhere in the manga does Hiashi ever utter the words "father" http://www.onemanga.com/Naruto/105/09/ :::unless that was taken from the anime ~_~ :::as for this family tree... i am yet to see that ::::'Sign your comments. -___-' ~Hakinu (talk | ) 16:34, February 16, 2010 (UTC) :::::You can find the family tree in the First Databook, page 110, directly below Hanabi's profile. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 17:15, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Anime debut I think that in anime he appeared in episode #61 in flashback right before Neji told Naruto that Hizashi was killed instead of Hiashi.--LeafShinobi (talk) 22:27, June 19, 2010 (UTC) He's also seen while Hiashi ask for forgiveness to Neji. Ilnarutoanime (talk) 07:53, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Alive Is he really still alive in the anime? That makes no sense, given how Hiashi has been the head of the clan since the beginning of the series. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 20:22, April 10, 2011 (UTC) :Any sense in him "retiring" due to his advanced age? Similar to how Hiruzen retired as Hokage and chose a successor? Omnibender - Talk - 20:31, April 10, 2011 (UTC) ::Family head isn't a political position. It usually knowns no retirement, nor choice. You are born into the position, inherit it whether you like it or not, and only lose it when you die. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 20:35, April 10, 2011 (UTC) :::But he was there in the manga when Hiashi was the head yesh? I don't think it'll kill us to assume he might still be--Cerez365™☺ 20:53, April 10, 2011 (UTC) ::::He was only seen once in the manga: during the flashback to the Hyūga incident. I doubt Hiashi was the clan head back then, as he had absolutely no say in the matter. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 21:03, April 10, 2011 (UTC) :::::Point.--Cerez365™☺ 21:08, April 10, 2011 (UTC) ::::::He is seen in the anime a few times, despite that though. Or is it possible that the one we see in the anime is someone else? If it is the same Hyuga Elder, then perhaps it should be noted in the trivia section that he appears alive in the anime, despite the fact that he would have to be dead for Hiashi to become the clan head.Ryne 91 (talk) 21:13, April 10, 2011 (UTC)